Bottles with a cap depressable to eject contents are used for holding liquid detergents, shampoo, hair spray, etc.
Referring to FIG. 5, a heretofore known bottle having a cap depressable to eject contents comprises a holding member 90 and a depressing part 92. The holding member 90 is made of plastic and used for holding liquid detergent therein, and has an opening 91 on an upper end thereof. There is provided a threaded portion 911 on outer circumference of the opening 91.
The depressing part 92 includes a straw 94, a depressing cap 941 and a connecting member 93. The straw 94 is passed through a through hole 931 of the connecting member 93. The depressing cap 941 has a flat outlet portion 942, and is connected to an upper end portion of the straw 94. The connecting member 93 further has a threaded portion 932 on an inner circumference thereof. The depressing part 92 is connected to the opening 91 of the holding member 90 by a threaded coupling the connecting member 93 onto the opening 91.
Thus, the user can depress the depressing cap 941 to dispense the liquid contained inside the holding member 90 through the straw 94 out the outlet portion 942.
However, it is found that the above said bottle has undesirable features as follows:
1. The bottle, being made of plastic, does not blend in harmoniously with other furnishings and decorations in the house.
2. The straw 94 associated with the depressing cap 941 is only passed through the through hole 931 of the connecting member 93, and therefore is likely to be disturbed in position, or inadvertently bent during use, causing damage to the depressing part 92.
3. There being space between the straw and the through hole of the connecting member, water is likely to enter the holding member, and thereby cause the liquid content of the holding member damage.
4. Not having a bottom portion with more area, the holding member can fall over very easily when the user depresses the depressing cap.
5. When the bottle made of plastic is discarded, it is more likely to cause environmental harm than those made of other materials, such as metal and wood.